It is always necessary, in working with customers in all types of service in restaurants or refreshment establishments, to provide waiters and other staff with tools and utensils which, occupying minimum space, allow them to carry out specific tasks correctly and simply, as is the case with the clean extraction of cork stoppers, as indicated hereinbefore.
There are different types of corkscrews, which are already sufficiently well known and widely used. One of these types has a spike in the form of a ringlet that may be introduced by means of rotation into the stopper to be extracted, followed by an action in the stopper's direction of exit, which action is possible thanks to the lever arm to which the "ringlet" is attached. This action is completed by the provision of an adequate and sufficient point of support upon the edge of the mouth of the bottle itself, which has become the type of corkscrew already known, that is, the type that consists of a second class lever, with the resistance located in the middle area and the point of support at one end.
However, this type of corkscrew has the drawback that, in practice, when carrying out the extraction operation by raising the lever in the direction of exit of the stopper, the length of the arm from the point of support is insufficient to allow the whole stopper to be extracted, so that the operation has to be started again, introducing the "ringlet" further into the partly extracted stopper, which enables the support arm to finish the extraction.